


FE3H Whump Week

by TriforceNinja



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Kidnapping, Beheading, Bernadetta von Varley Has Anxiety, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Blood, Body Horror, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Cornelia is a bitch, Crest Experiment Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Crybaby Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Crying, Cutting, Execution, F/M, FE3H Whump Week, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Idiot, Gen, Glenn Fraldarius Dies?, Human Experimentation, Immobility, Implied Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Implied Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Implied sylvix, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Marking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Racism, Sadist Hubert von Vestra, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Torture, Transformation, Whump, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: A weekly series of unfortunate events that will happen to my selected characters of the Three Houses series.Day 1: Public Execution - Featuring Dimitri & DedueDay 2: Carve Mark - Featuring Felix, Sylvain, Ingrid & LysitheaDay 3: Empty Shell/Forced to Watch - Featuring Felix and GlennDay 4: Painful Transformation - Featuring Ashe, Byleth, Seteth, the Blue Lions Students and Seiros Knights.Day 5: Tears of Fear - Featuring Bernadetta, Hubert and FelixDay 6: Lifted by neck/Dragged along floor - Featuring Felix and SylvainDay 7: Bleed Out - Featuring Felix and SylvainFull summaries for these challenges are within the chapters.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & My Unit | Byleth, Blue Lions Students & Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Lysithea von Ordelia, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier & Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 7





	1. Dead Man Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Public Execution  
> After his arrest in Fhirdiad, Dimitri was sentenced to death by the Court Mage, Cornelia Arnim. During the public execution, Dedue attempted to rescue His Highness, only to fail in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains Two Major Character Deaths, Beheading and Racism.

Dimitri was a dead man walking. After his arrest in Fhirdiad for “murdering his uncle”, Cornelia Arnim had sentenced the prince to death. A public execution was scheduled in the evening. When that time came, Cornelia, along with her strongest soldiers, came to collect Dimitri from his cell. The prince was in a weaken state. His entire body was covered in cuts and bruises and his dishevelled golden hair was stained with blood spots. He even had a missing right eye. All that remained was a bruise and blood that came out of the eye socket. Dimitri was also heavily bounded with restraints. Chains were wrapped around his arms tightly, and his ankles were cuffed to a couple iron balls.

“Good evening, my princeling. Are you ready for your big day?” Cornelia asked in an insincere tone.

Dimitri only snarled at her and struggled in his bounds to no avail. Cornelia giggled in amusement at the prince’s predicament.

“Struggle all you like, princeling. But your fate has been sealed.” She mocked.

As Cornelia unlocked the cell, she sent her men to uncuff Dimitri’s ankles from the balls, pull him to his feet and walk him down the corridor. They came out of the castle and led their prisoner to the scaffold nearby. In the middle of the stage, there was an execution block with a straw basket in front of it. The man that stood beside it was wearing a black hooded mask and held an executioner’s axe. There was already a crowd of people that surrounded the scaffold. Most of them were astonished to see their prince taken upon the stage and shoved to the chopping block. There were whispers in the crowd. Some questioned if Dimitri had actually killed his uncle and if he was truly a monster. Others were convinced that was the case and wanted to see him die.

“Good evening my lovely audience in Fhirdiad!” Cornelia greeted everyone as she started her announcement. “I would like to present to you, ‘the Treacherous Princeling of Faerghus’!” She pronounced that title with a hint of venom in her voice. “The sole survivor of that all so devastating tragedy that happened in Duscur.” Cornelia dramatically said as she circled Dimitri around the block. “Our so-called _future_ king who was about to ascend the throne. But what did he do?” She dangerously leaned towards the prince and glared coldly at him. “He killed his uncle!” Cornelia grabbed a hold of Dimitri’s chin and smiled insincerely. “What would your father think of you killing your uncle? If he were still alive, would he approve of your murdering? Would he still hold you on a pedestal for the wretched deed you done?”

Dimitri attempted to bite her hand, but Cornelia pulled it away before he could do so. Some of the people in the crowd were shocked at Dimitri’s sudden action. They did not think that the prince could react in such a violent manner. Cornelia only smirked cruelly at Dimitri and said, “Don’t worry, you’ll be joining him soon, and he’ll be very disappointed in you.”

“Don’t fill the dead with your-” Dimitri was smacked in the face before he could finish his sentence.

“I did not give you permission to speak, princeling.” Cornelia scolded before she turned to the crowd. “For the act of his treachery and his murder, I hearby announce that Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd wil be executed for his crimes!” She stared at Dimitri coldly with a cruel smile on her face and said, “Any last words, princeling?”

Before Dimitri could utter a single word, he heard a loud familiar shout that called out to him. He looked up and saw Dedue, who rushed through the crowd. The Duscur man wrestled his way to get to the scaffold, but numbers of guards fought him off. No matter how many soldiers were thrown at him Dedue continued to struggle his was to get to His Highness. He was not an easy man to subdue, because of his height and muscular mass, but there were heavier soldiers in the mix, who put up a better fight. Fed up with the rescue attempt by the Duscur man, Cornelia cast Death I to neutralize him. The burn from that spell was devastating and Dedue fell to his knees. When the Duscur man looked up to see His Highness, he saw the Court Mage deliver an order to the executioner. The hooded man brought his axe above his head and chopped it down to the prince’s neck. Dedue watched in horror as Dimitri’s head was severed cleaned off and landed into the basket. His heart sank as he watched the demise of His Highness, and then he looked down in defeat. Cornelia walked up to the subdued man and smiled insincerely.

“So, you must be that Duscur lapdog the princeling defended.” The Court Mage spoke in a snooty fashion.

Dedue did not look up at her. He just turned his head away.

“We always knew the people from Duscur were monsters.” Cornelia crouched down to get a better look at her captive. “And here you are. An obedient lapdog, trying to save the life of his corrupt master.” She smiled evilly. “We all know that Duscur people are the ones responsible of the Tragedy of Duscur. And seeing that princeling defend people like you can be quite troubling. He is a traitor after all, so his beliefs are meaningless.”

Dedue glared up at her for talking about His Highness that way. But since the prince was now gone, who was he going to defend.

“Since you have been an obedient little pet, I’ll let you join your master.” Cornelia said before she ordered her men to escort the man from Duscur to the chopping block. She turned towards the audience and announced, “Here we have a man from Duscur! The monsters that were responsible of the tragedy in 1176! The lapdog of the treacherous prince!”

The crowd howled at the man at the chopping block and screamed profanities at him.

“His kind cannot be tolerated!” Cornelia continued. “If anyone were to stand up for the princeling, we will denounce them as a traitor and put them to justice!” She turned to Dedue. “So, Duscur Dog, any last requests?”

Dedue closed his eyes solemnly and said, “I failed, Your Highness…”

Those were his last words before he was beheaded by the axe.


	2. Mark of TWSITD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2: Carved Mark
> 
> Byleth and her former students arrived in Shambhala to extinguish the rest of the goons, who Hubert dubbed, “Those Who Slither in the Dark”. During their exploration within the underground city, Sylvain, along with Ingrid and Lysithea found an imprisoned Felix Fraldarius, who went missing five years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my past stories for Whumptober, you should already know that Felix is my favourite target, so of course he is going to be featured in some of these challenges.  
> Speaking of my Whumptober entries, this particular story can be seen as a follow up to "The Major Experiment".  
> Anyway, enjoy day 2 of FE3H Whump Week.

After they received a letter from Hubert and rescued Rhea, Byleth read through the note to find this location called Shambhala. She had brought a selected group of former students and the archbishop to look for this place. When they came to the mountains within Hrym territory, they eventually found it. A strange underground city, which had building made of metal and glowing blue lines within the walls, objects, and floors. They also found these strange, bulky creatures which appeared to be made from metal. Were they demonic beasts? No, these ‘creatures’ do not have a will of their own. They were metallic inanimate statues that were being controlled with sorcery. Before they could start exploring, Byleth asked everyone to split up into groups of three. She, along with Seteth and Hilda were one group. Sylvain, Ingrid and Lysithea were another. Claude, Lorenz and Leonie were the third group, while Ignatz, Raphael and Marianne were the last. Rhea chose to be with Byleth, so she joined her in her group.

As they split up, each group went to every corner of the underground city. Following Sylvain’s group, they had fought off mages and one of those metallic beasts. These statues took them awhile to take down. Sylvain and Ingrid could hardly leave a dent with their lances. Lysithea on the other hand was having better luck with her magic, but the metallic beast remained stubbornly opposed. It tried to slash its heavy sword at Ingrid, but the Falcon Knight and her Pegasus flew out of the way. After Sylvain witness the damage Lysithea made with her magic, he decided to shift gears. He put away his lance and started casting his fire spells at the statue. His magic was not nearly as powerful as Lysithea’s, but it was doing more damage compared to his lance. Ingrid also decided to shift gears after seeing how effective the magic was doing to the statue. She cast thoron at it, which knocked it back a couple steps, but it was Lysithea’s abraxas that finished it off. As the statue collapsed, a masked mage stood behind it and freaked. He was about to make a run for it, but Sylvain caught up to him with his horse and skewered him with his lance. The redhead Dark Knight pulled his weapon out from the mage and let him fall dead. Ingrid flew beside Sylvain and looked at the corpse. She noticed there were keys on the mages sash. Ingrid temporarily dismounted her Pegasus to collect the item and examine them. By that time, Lysithea joined up with her assigned group.

“Those keys…” She pondered as she examined them. “What kind of purposes are they used for?”

“Don’t know.” Ingrid replied as she looked around the city and saw a couple closed doors from the south and west. “But we could test those doors to see if they’ll open.”

She mounted onto her Pegasus and decided to start with the door at the south. As her and her companions travelled over there, a flash of lightning struck at Sylvain. The two ladies looked over to their male companion in horror, who was seriously hit by the blast, but it was not enough to bring him down. Another beam of lightning struck at Ingrid, but she narrowly dodged the attack and ordered everyone to get to the south door quickly. Once they got to their destination, Lysithea was the first to test the door to see if it was locked. It was, so Ingrid quickly handed the white haired Gremory the keys, before she dodged another lightning attack. When Lysithea used them to unlock the door, it worked, but there were met by a Gremory and two grapplers. One of the men charged at Lysithea with his gauntlets, but Sylvain shoved the white-haired woman behind him and defended with his lance. He was still weakened by that electrical blast from earlier, and the grappler managed to overpower him. He knocked Sylvain off his horse, and when he was about to murder him, Lysithea struck him with a miasma spell. It sent the grappler back, but not off his feet. Before he had a chance to move, Ingrid swooped in and skewered him with her lance. She pulled back her weapon as the grappler fell dead. The second man charged at the Falcon Knight, who defended with her lance.

While Ingrid engaged in another battle, Lysithea was crouched to Sylvain’s side and healed his wounds. She did not fully restore him, but the redhead was strong enough to get back on his feet and back onto his horse. Sylvain then joined Ingrid, who was deflecting the blows from the grappler and dodging the spells cast by the Gremory. Since the grappler was distracted by his blonde, female companion, Sylvain decided to skewer the magic caster. His Minor Crest of Gautier flared up as he impaled the Gremory in one blow. Sylvain turned to look at the grappler, who was taken down by Lysithea’s miasma spell and Ingrid’s lance. After the fight was done, they heard moaning from the corridor ahead of them.

“Those sounds…” Lysithea spoke with concern. “Those voices sound similar to the voices I heard when I was imprisoned.”

She shivered at that thought, which caused her two companions to look at her.

“Are you alright, Lysithea?” Sylvain asked in concern.

The white-haired woman shook the though from her head and replied, “It’s nothing! Whoever these bastards kept down here need to be rescued! Let’s not waste time!”

Lysithea bolted into the corridor before her two companions had time to react.

“Lysithea, wait up!” Ingrid called after her as she followed the white haired Gremory.

Sylvain followed suit with his two companions as they travelled down the corridor. During their exploration, they came across several dungeon cells. Some had living prisoners, who looked like they were ready to die, and there were rotting corpses in some cells. But there was one prisoner the trio set their eyes on. A man, who was sitting against the wall, with shackles hanging his wrists above his head. He had long white hair and was wearing no shirt. He only had tight teal pants and thigh high navy boots on. On the right side of the man’s stomach, they saw an eye symbol, with a reef surrounding it, carved there. The facial features looked familiar to the trio. When the man opened his amber eyes to look at them, Ingrid and Sylvain were certain to who he was.

“Felix?” The two of them said in unison as the man glowered at them.

“If you’re here to deceive me with those disguises, I am not going to comply!” He spat venomously.

Sylvain and Ingrid confirmed it was Felix because his voice sounded like him and his aggressive attitude was the same. Even Lysithea could tell who he was, and she knew him the least.

“What are you talking about, Felix?” Sylvain asked in confusion. “We just came down here to find you in a cell.”

Felix snorted and replied, “You said something like that before. But I will not fall a victim to any more of your experiments!”

“Would you stop behaving like a child for one minute?!” Lysithea shoved forward to the cell, so the prisoner could see her clearly. “We were risking our lives, exploring through this infernal landscape to take down the allies of Solon and Kronya! The same bastards who conducted blood experiments on me! And here we find you locked up in a cell, and it seems like you have undergone the same experiments as me!”

Felix studied his gaze at the white-haired woman before him. He could dismiss her as one of his white-haired captors, but she did not have the pasty skin they do. When Felix looked at her harder, he believed he had seen that woman before. Not as an enemy, but he never considered himself to be close to her. And then Felix was hit with realization. He had interacted with this young woman before, back when he was in the Officers Academy. He widened his eyes and said, “You’re that girl that kept pestering me with that cake!”

“Indeed, I am!” Lysithea cheerfully replied. “I could ask you how you liked it, but we need to get you out of here!”

The white-haired woman whipped out the same keys they retrieved and unlocked Felix’s cell. The trio entered to undo the shackles on Felix’s wrists, who to their relief did not fight back. Sylvain and Ingrid helped him to his feet by pulling him up by each arm. The two held Felix carefully as they noticed he was shaking on his feet. But the white-haired man struggled against them and yelled, “I can walk on my own!”

Sylvain gave Felix a concerned look and asked, “Are you sure, Felix?”

“Yes! Just let go of me!” Felix replied as he broke from his childhood friend’s grasp. He walked forward, while he tried to keep himself on his feet. His movement was unstable, but he did not collapse on the ground. Felix managed to regain his balance as he turned to his friends.

“So, you’re here to kill those bastards?” He asked.

The rescue trio nodded.

“Well, leave some for me! I want to make them pay for what they done!” Felix demanded.

“Now wait just a minute! Your wounds still need to be healed.” Lysithea nagged.

“Really?” Felix whined. “These wounds aren’t going to hold me back.”

“They will if you DIE out there!” Lysithea retorted before she walked up to him. “Here, let me heal you.”

Felix sighed as he let the white-haired woman heal him. She could not get rid of the scars, which included the carved symbol on his stomach, but she did take away most of the pain. When she was finished, she took a step back from her patient and said, “There, good as new.”

Felix began to flex his muscles and noticed that the pain had gone away. Felix sighed in relief and flatly said, “Alright, I’m healed. Now, can we kill those bastards?”

“Do you need a weapon?” Ingrid asked.

Felix scratched the back of his head in reply. He knew his captors had confiscated his weapons five years ago, and even if he could pack a punch with his bare fists, he believed that alone was not enough. Felix faced Ingrid and asked, “Do you have an extra sword on you?”

“No, but I do have a spare lance.” His blonde female friend replied as she retrieved a lance from the luggage on her Pegasus.

Felix looked at the weapon with disappointment because it was not a sword. It was not that he could not wield a lance, but he preferred swords. Although not satisfied, Felix still took the lance and said, “It would have to do.”

With that said, the quartet rescued the rest of the living prisoners, and fought against Those Who Slither in the Dark until they were no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few gripes I have about this chapter, and most of it had something to do with description. I could come back to this chapter and explain the details of the carve mark and other areas that need to be touched upon, but yet time is my enemy and I am moving on to the next day.  
> Oh, and I have one canon complaint. I am aware Falcon Knights don't have access to magic, (like all the other non-magical classes in game). But I think the magic restriction rule for non-magical classes is ridiculous, so Ingrid has the right to use magic.


	3. Watching the Suffering of an Elder Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 3: Empty Shell/Forced to Watch
> 
> After the Fraldarius brothers were captured and brought to Shambala, Those Who Slither in the Dark took them to a special device to determine their crests. Once they found out that Glenn only had a Minor Crest, the Agarthans felt lucky that they brought Felix along with them, who was a Major Crest bearer. However, Myson believe there was still a use for Glenn, so he decided to experiment on him, and Felix was forced to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains Torture, Human Experimentation, Cutting into Flesh, Body Manipulation, Child Traumatization and Body Immobilization. 
> 
> This chapter is more or less a sequel to "Don't Take my Baby Brother". A story I made for Whumptober. I do recommend reading that first if you so choose.  
> Anyway, here is Day 3's challenge.

“Wh-what’s this?!” A masked mage reacted at the sight of the Minor Crest of Fraldarius flashed before him. He turned to glare at the elder Fraldarius, who had his arm forced over a device that detects Crests. “I knew it! I knew you were doing that _‘Take me instead’_ scheme to protect that brat!” He pointed over at Felix, who was currently being held by two mages.

Fear was in the young Fraldarius’s eyes. He wanted to scream, but his mouth was covered by a mages hand. As Glenn was blasted to the ground by a powerful spell called Bohr X, he was yanked away from the device by three mages, who subdued him with iron handcuffs. Felix was then brought over the device as his arm was forced over it. There the Major Crest of Fraldarius sparked before the mages, and they were awestruck to see it with their own eyes. The pasty mage, who cast the Bohr X at Glenn, smirked and said, “So, the rumours were true. There was a Major Crest within the Fraldarius ranks.”

“Myson, sir!” One of the mages, who was holding Glenn captive, yanked his hostage by his long ponytail and asked, “What are we going to do about him?”

The pale mage, Myson, placed a finger on his chin as he looked over to the elder Fraldarius.

“We already have the Major Crest bearer in our hands, but-” An evil smirk formed on his face. “We could try and make the elder Fraldarius a Major Crest bearer, too.”

Glenn glared at the supposed leader of these mages and yelled, “How do you suppose you do would that! Major Crests aren’t something you can just give to people!”

“To the contrary, _Mr. Fraldarius_.” Myson addressed him with venom. “We have been doing blood experiments for decades. Although, the tests for this type of experiment usually end up in failure, it is not impossible to say the least. We had a girl from house Ordelia who survived the test, and she was given the Major Crest of Gloucester.”

“I bet your test wouldn’t work on a person who already has a Crest.” Glenn spat.

“That girl I’ve mentioned before already had a Crest when we experimented on her, and now she has two Crests.” Myson stated as he walked over and crouched down to the elder Fraldarius’s eye level. “And maybe we’ll have another double Crest bearer, if our experimentation ends in success.”

Glenn snarled at him in reply.

“Sir, I thought we were going to collect the little beast’s blood first.” A mage, who was holding Felix captive, responded.

Myson turned around to look at his second prisoner. He walked over towards Felix and grabbed the boy by the chin. The younger Fraldarius stared at the pasty man with frightening, trembling eyes and his captor examined his features.

“He’s still young and much too small.” Myson stated. “He would be drained dry before we could get enough blood from him.” He released Felix’s chin. “We’ll give him a few years, until he’s fully ripened. But-” Myson grin sadistically at the younger Fraldarius. “Would you care to watch what we’re going to do with your brother?”

Felix’s eyes widened in horror as he violently shook his head. He tried to struggle out of the two mages grasp, but to no avail.

Myson turned to Glenn’s captors and ordered them to strap their hostage onto the operation table, which was near the back of the room behind him. He also turned to another mage to collect a chair for the younger Fraldarius, which the mage went to the right side of the area to grab one. As Glenn’s captors were removing the elder Fraldarius’s upper clothing and strapped him to the operation table, the mage, that collected a wooden chair, placed it three meters left to the table. Then Felix’s captors brought the younger brother over to the chair and forcefully sat him down. One of the mages brought Felix’s arms behind the post, while the other kept his hand over Felix’s mouth. Another mage came up behind the young Fraldarius and cuffed both his wrists with iron handcuffs. Felix attempted to struggle and scream as loud as he could. But his captors held him tightly and his voice was muffled by the hand covering his mouth. Myson looked down at the young Fraldarius with a cold blank stare as he pulled out a cloth.

“I rather work in silence.” He said.

Just as the mage, who held onto Felix’s mouth, removed his hand, the youngest Fraldarius screamed his brother’s name before the cloth was shoved into his mouth. Myson tied the gag behind Felix’s head before he walked over to the operation table. Glenn snarled at him as he struggled forward to choke his enemy, but his restraints kept him from doing so. Myson pulled out a steel knife and said, “Now, this would only take a few minutes.”

Glenn spat into Myson’s face, who only gave him a cold glare before he cut into the elder brother’s flesh. The pale mage started at the top of the abs and drew it downward. Glenn grunted in pain, while Felix frantically watched in horror. They both struggled with their predicaments, but the restraints held them back. Myson received a bottle of blood from one of his assistants. He uncorked it before he could pour the cold, thick liquid down into Glenn’s wound. The process of it was not pleasant for the elder Fraldarius. The chilling blood that entered his body caused him to squirm, and Felix cringed to watch his brother suffer. But the agony had only just begun. Myson stitched up Glenn’s wound with a needle and thread he received from his assistants. Once he was done with that, he returned the items back and hovered his hands over Glenn. Dark miasma sparked out of his fingers and palms, which soon seized control of the elder brother’s body. Myson used his magic to manipulate the bloodstream within his captive, who violently struggled on the table out of agony. It was too much for Felix to watch, who fought rambunctiously on his chair, but the mages in charge of him held him still, before he could knock himself down to the floor.

After the process was finished, Myson stopped. Glenn lied limp on the table, like he was nothing but dead weight. Felix looked at his brother with worried eyes and wondered if he was still alive. He did not see Glenn move a single muscle, which was scaring him. Myson examined his test subject as he studied the hair, which now lacked the pigment of navy blue. He then placed two fingers on Glenn’s neck to check if he still lived. Myson only felt a slow pulse before he removed his hand. He continued to examine Glenn’s still body, who still did not move an inch. The pasty mage then looked over to Felix, who looked frightened and on the verge of tears. He walked over the younger Fraldarius and stared blankly at him.

“Your brother is not yet dead…” Myson said dryly. “However, he might not be able to move again…”

Tears started to weld up in Felix’s eyes. He wanted to lash out at the pasty man for torturing his brother, either verbally or physically, but his bounds and gag prevented him from doing so. Myson snapped his fingers as he ordered the two mages in charge of Felix to take him to his cell. The said assistants did as they were told as they uncuffed Felix from his chair and led him towards a corridor to the right of the area. Before Felix could leave the room, he took one last glance at Glenn’s unmovable body. He refused to pry his eyes away from his brother and wanted to run up to him, but his captors firmly jostled the young Fraldarius out of the area before he could do so. Felix continued to struggle against the mages to get the Glenn, but his captors continued to restrain him until they had to lift him from the ground. One hugging onto Felix’s waist, with his arms pinned to his sides, while the other carried his legs. Felix continued to struggle, but it was no use. Once he given up, he began to cry. He was thinking about Glenn, how his body no longer moved and if he was going to alive the next time he saw him. But the thought of his brother’s death frightened him, and Felix’s tears welled up on the way to his cell.


	4. The Ubert Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4: Painful Transformation
> 
> When Ashe mysteriously went missing, Byleth and her small selected army went to search for him. They found him in an abandoned dungeon and Ashe explained that he was experimented upon. After his rescue, Ashe painfully transformed into a demonic beast. Devastated by the transformation her former student, Byleth did what she had to do, even if the outcome was horrendous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This story contains Abduction, Body Horror, Beast Transformation and Major Character Death.

During the first day of the Pegasus Moon Ashe Ubert had gone missing. It took a couple days for Byleth to start worrying about him. She, along with the monastery staff and her former students, except Dimitri, searched around the monastery to find the silver-haired archer. The former professor hoped that this would not be abduction similar to Flayn’s five years ago, but Byleth couldn’t find Ashe anywhere. When the search party met her in the war council room, everyone confirmed that they could not find Ashe.

“Does anyone have any ideas on where Ashe could’ve disappeared to?” Byleth asked.

“Well, we checked the library, the dining hall and even the green house! But we still couldn’t find him!” Annette frantically answered.

“Could he have left the monastery?” Ingrid asked. “I don’t know were he would go.”

“That could be possible, but he usually consults to me whenever he leaves the monastery.” Byleth answered. She placed her hand on her chin, narrowed her eyes as she thought of a solution. “He’s been missing for a couple days now. Last time I saw him, he was picking up a book at the marketplace. I fear that something might have happened to him.”

“What is it that you mean?” Flayn asked.

Byleth looked up at everyone with concerned eyes and asked, “Has anyone recently seen a suspicious figure running amok?”

“Are you meaning to say he’s been kidnapped?” Seteth shockingly asked.

“Well, I can’t rule it out.” Byleth sadly replied.

“But who would kidnap him?” Mercedes worriedly asked.

“Well, the boy does not have a Crest, so it can’t be for that reason.” Hanneman stated.

“What if his abductor was actually a cute girl who found him adorable?” Sylvain suggested, which earned him an elbow in the chest by Ingrid.

“Hmph. Whoever these kidnappers are, I hope they’re worth crossing blades with.” Felix said.

Byleth sighed before she spoke melancholily to everyone. “With this war going on, it might be difficult for us to dispatch a search party. And we still need to meet with Rodrigue for more reinforcements, and our supplies are still low.”

“If I may, Professor.” Gilbert intervened. “I’ll keep everything in check with the war preparations. Do whatever you can to search for Ashe.”

Byleth stared at the former Faerghus knight blankly and replied, “Very well.”

After the war council discussion, Byleth spent a couple weeks searching outside Garreg Mach with a selected group of former students and knights. On their last scouting mission before the trip to Ailell, the small army came across an abandon fortress. They investigated the place from top to bottom, until they came to the dungeon. The group noticed that the walls were covered in blood and symbols that appeared to be Crest signs. When they came to the last prison cell at the end of the room, they saw a young shirtless, silver-haired man, who sat limply against the back wall. He only wore brown pants and navy winter boots. There was a scar on the middle of his chest, which was stitched together. As he heard footsteps coming his way, the silver-haired man sluggishly opened his green eyes as he lifted his head to see his visitors.

“P-Professor?” He spoke with a soft tone.

“We found you.” Byleth smiled lightly but frowned as she looked at Ashe’s injuries. “What happened to you? What did those bastards do?”

“They snatched me when I was walking outside the monastery to get some fresh air.” Ashe lowered his eyes as he looked down. “Then they conducted experiments on me then left me in this cell.”

Byleth asked Felix to pick the lock from Ashe’s cell, which he did. The navy-haired swordsman opened the door after he unlocked it. The professor entered as she approached the silver-haired man and crouched to his eye level.

“Here, let’s get you out of here.” Byleth said with reassurance as she reached an arm towards him.

Ashe looked up to his former professor and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. Byleth lifted him up to his feet, while still supporting him as they walked out of the cell. By the time they got outside of the fortress, Ashe felt a throbbing pain in his gut, which caused him to release his hold on Byleth and clenched at his stomach. He collapsed to the ground and curled into a ball. Byleth and her selected group of soldiers frantically circled around him. The former professor crouched down and as she touched him with both hands.

“Ashe, what’s happening to you?” She asked in concern.

“Pro…fessor…” He spoke weakly as he struggled through his pain. He continued to squirm on the ground and then his eyes flashed red.

“Byleth, get back!” Seteth, who was the first to witness Ashe’s glare, called out to the former professor.

Byleth, who just recently saw her former silver-haired student’s red eyes jumped back and watched him squirm. The agonizing pain continued to torment Ashe, until his body enlarges. His limbs were now abnormally long with sharp claws. His mouth was replaced with a giant beak, which came with razor sharp teeth. Demonic wings sprouted behind his back and he had a long scaly tail. The entire group was taken aback of Ashe’s transformation. The first thing Ashe did was breath fire at the army, who barely had the time to dodge. Byleth, who was slightly burnt from that attack, stared up at what become of her former student and clenched her teeth. When Ashe locked eyes on her, he attempted to scratch her with his claws, but Byleth dodged out of the way.

As the former professor kept evading every attack thrown at her, she turned to Seteth and asked, “Can’t there be a way to reverse his transformation?”

“Unfortunately,” Seteth spoke as dodged a claw attack from Ashe. “There is no known way to reverse demonic transformations!”

“Wait! Are you saying we will have to kill Ashe!” Annette frantically asked, before she evaded a flamethrower attack.

“As sad as I have to say, yes.” Seteth replied as he dodged another scratch.

Felix grunted in disappointment and said, “If this is what it has to be, then there is no point on holding back.”

He charged at the beast with his sword and slashed him square in the stomach. Ashe tried to claw at Felix, but he jumped out of the way. Next, Ingrid flew in with her Pegasus and dashed at the beast with her lance. She hit him on the side of his cheek, and when Ashe turned to attack her, he was poked in the back by Sylvain’s Lance of Ruin. The beast glared at the redheaded horseman and breathed fire at him. Sylvain winced at the pain as he got hit, but he was not down. Mercedes uses her physic to heal her redhead companion, who thanked her as he dodged Ashe’s demonic arm, which hammered at him. From a distance, Shamir shot a couple arrows at the beast, which hit him critically. Then Catherine rushed in with Thunderbrand and slashed Ashe with it. The beast attempted to peck her, but she dodged out of the way. As his back was turned, Seteth took his chance to hit Ashe with his spear. Then Annette cast Excalibur at him, even though she was hesitant to do so. When Ashe turned to glare at the redheaded mage, he was about to peck her. Annette feared for her life when the demonic beast swiftly struck down, but Felix rushed in with his Aegis Shield as he got in between. He held Annette tightly as the strong impact hit his shield. Ashe was about to strike again, but he was hit by another spear from Seteth. When the demonic beast turned to fight the wyvern rider, Seteth cried, “Byleth, NOW!”

Although the former professor was still reluctant to attack her past student, she took a deep breath as she rushed in to deliver a powerful strike. Ashe cried in pain and then he collapsed to the ground. After he was down, his demonic form reverted to his human form. He lied still, no heartbeat and no breathing. Everyone looked down at Ashe. Ingrid and Sylvain, who were dismounted from their mounts hugged each other, while looking at their dead friend. Ingrid was at the peak of crying tears, while Sylvain frowned sadly. Annette, who was hugging Felix, cried devastatingly, while the swordsman looked down with narrow eyes. Catherine eyes was filled with pity and wished that it didn’t have to end with Ashe’s death. Mercedes felt the same way. Shamir only crossed her arms and closed her eyes. When Byleth looked at Ashe, her lips trembled, and tears fell down her face. Seteth wrapped an arm around her shoulders, which caused her to look at him.

“I know it’s hard to kill someone you care about.” Seteth said melancholily. “But sometimes it’s the only way. Even in this war, there are some familiar faces we will have to fight in this war.”


	5. Tears of Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 5: Tears of Fear
> 
> Bernadetta was captured by the Empire and was confined within the dungeons of Enbarr. When Hubert visited her within her cell and came up with drastic measures to make her join the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...The only warnings I have for this chapter is mild torture and death threats.  
> You could comment me if I miss anything note worthy.

Shackled, caged, trapped. Bernadetta did not believe she could get any more anxious. She was in a dungeon within the Palace of Enbarr. A place which she considered enemy territory after she defected from Adrestia. Chills shivered down her spine as Hubert, along with two Imperial Soldiers, came to her cell.

“Good evening, Bernadetta.” He spoke in a smooth menacing tone.

“You’re going to execute me, are you?!” Bernadetta cried in fear.

“I expected you would say that.” Hubert replied flatly, before he placed his hand on his chin. “Although we do execute traitors of the Adrestian Empire, Lady Edelgard decided to give you one last chance.”

“L-Lady Edelgard?!” Bernadetta freaked. “B-but I thought she hated me!”

“Maybe so, but she is giving you one chance to join her in this war.” Hubert stated.

“A-and what if I refuse?!” The purple haired prisoner frantically asked.

“Then we’ll have to execute you.” Hubert replied. “But not before that Fraldarius brat that came along side you.”

Bernadetta’s eyes widened in fear as she uttered, “F-F-Felix?”

“I assume you are very close to that fellow.” Said Hubert. “So, we captured him as well. Do you care to see his circumstance?”

Bernadetta was too hesitant to reply, but that did not matter because Hubert unlocked the door to her cell and sent the Imperial guards to collect her. The purple haired woman freaked as the men got close to her as she attempted to struggle. One of them held her by the legs, while the other unlocked the shackles from her wrists. Bernadetta continued to struggle and scream at the top of her lungs, but her captors held onto her limbs tightly and dragged her out of her cell. Hubert led the guards and their anxious prisoner a couple cells down, and there they found Felix. Unlike Bernadetta, Felix was heavily shackled by all four limbs and his neck. He even had a muzzle over his mouth. When the navy-haired swordsman heard footsteps coming his way, he opened his eyes and glared directly at Hubert. Bernadetta stared at her love interest in concern and cried out his name. Felix widened his eyes in worry as he turned his gaze towards the purple haired woman, who tried to push towards him. But the guards held her back and maintained a firm grip on her.

“Now that you see he’s alive, are you willing to take on our offer?” Hubert asked Bernadetta.

The purple-haired woman only stood there in fear. She was trembling like a leaf, not knowing which decision was good for her.

“Hmm. Perhaps some motivation should be in order.” Hubert said before he unlocked the door to Felix’s cell. He first cast miasma at the navy-haired prisoner, which pushed him back against the wall. Felix then fell forward to wherever his upper shackles would let him. Bernadetta’s eyes widened as Hubert sent another miasma spell at her love interest, who grunted in pain. The purple haired woman tried to push forward, but her captors continued to hold her tight. She watched fearfully as Hubert walked over to Felix and roughly yanked at his ponytail. The Emperor’s advisor pulled his prisoner’s hair up so his cold green eyes could meet Felix’s warm amber ones. The navy-haired prisoner glared intensely at his captor, who returned the gesture with a sadistic smirk. Hubert drew a knife from his sleeve and pointed it at his navy-haired captive.

“So, Bernadetta, where should I start first?” The Emperor’s advisor asked the female prisoner. “Stab to his neck, cut through his arm or,” His expression darkened immensely. “Stab him through his heart…”

Bernadetta’s anxiety reached a new high for her. Not only was she trembling like a leaf, but tears were flowing from her eyes. It would not be the first time that Bernadetta lost someone special to her, when she recalled that male commoner friend she had before her father took him away. This type of anxiety was not only fear. It was accompanied with heavy emotions that could break her heart. Bernadetta could not take this anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs, demanding Hubert to stop. The Emperor’s advisor turned to face her, while he still held a knife to Felix’s neck and saw that she was a teary, yet trembly mess.

“I-I’ll do what y-you w-want…” She spoke between sobs. “J-Just… l-l-leave Felix a-alone…”

Hubert smirked proudly at her as he released Felix’s hair and withdrew his knife.

“A wise decision, Bernadetta.” He said as he left the Fraldarius heir’s cell and locked it up. Hubert loomed over the purple haired woman with a sinister grin, which unsettled her. “Come now, we shouldn’t keep Lady Edelgard waiting.”

The Emperor’s advisor led the way down the corridor, while the two guards guided Bernadetta along with them. The purple haired woman, who was still uneasy with her situation, looked back over to Felix’s cell. She was scared what they were going to do with him in the future, but part of her wanted her love interest to save her from the position she was in. Bernadetta did not know how it could be possible, but she at least wanted to be by his side. Worried about Felix’s fate and what would become of her within this war, Bernadetta continued to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Now this chapter could've been darker.  
> I'll try to be a little more creative in my next stories, but this particular one felt like, "In the Hands of the Empire" 2.0, except less dark.  
> Well, I hope you peeps enjoyed it. (To whoever is reading this series to begin with.)


	6. Dinner and Thugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Sylvain were out eating at a restaurant after an auxiliary mission. A woman came to visit them and started to flirt. When Sylvain decided to play around with her, Felix abruptly left because he did not want to be a third wheel. After he exited the restaurant, a gang of thugs dragged him into the alley and tried to subdue him. Felix fought back and was it enough to get away from his attackers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...The only warnings I have for this story is attempted kidnapping.
> 
> ...Enjoy!

After having taken care of a bunch of ruffians within Goneril territory, Sylvain had invited Felix out for dinner. The navy haired swordsman chose to accept his invitation because the redhead saved him from an ambush. They came to the closest restaurant in town and they both ordered the Spicy Fish Dango. As they were waiting for their food, a beautiful woman with long, dark, flowy hair in an elegant blue dress came their way.

“Hey there, handsome. Is this seat taken?” She sultry asked Sylvain.

The redhead looked up to the lady to admire her beauty. Her green eyes sparkled like the dew grass, eyeshadow that matched the night sky and lips red like a rose.

“The seat is all yours, beautiful.” Sylvain flirted as he let the flowy haired lady sit down. He did not pay Felix any mind, who was glaring at the back of his head.

“What brings a handsome man like you in a place like this.” The lady flirtatiously asked the redhead.

Sylvain wrapped an arm around Felix’s shoulders, hugged him close and replied, “My friend and I just got off a mission to fight off ragtag bandits.”

Felix continued to glare at his friend as he pried his friends arm off him.

“My, you both must be strong men.” The woman spoke as she just noticed the navy-haired swordsman. “I’m Sophie, by the way.”

“I’m Sylvain Jose Gautier.” Sylvain introduced, before he placed a hand on Felix’s shoulder. “And this is my grumpy friend, Felix Hugo Fraldarius.”

“ _Sylvain!”_ Felix seethed after his friend gave this beautiful stranger his full name.

“Those are lovely names.” The lady, now named Sophie replied. “So, Sylvain, is there anything you like to do for a living?”

Sylvain stretched his arms behind his head and replied, “Well, aside from attacking ruffians and partaking in this war, I mostly invite people to eat, read a book, and play board games on my spare time.”

“I see.” Sophie said before looking over at Felix. “And what about your friend? What does he do?”

“He likes to spend his time training.” Sylvain replied. “Sometimes it is hard to drag him out of his routine.”

Angry that his friend was giving away information on him, Felix abruptly stood up from his stool and stormed out the door. Sylvain felt a punch in the gut to watch him go, while Sophie narrowed her eyes at the leaving swordsman.

“Is your friend always that rude?” She asked the redhead.

Sylvain was conflicted, whether he should run after his friend or stay with a beautiful stranger. Although the redhead was hurt that Felix left him, he knew his friend could take care of himself. So, he decided to stay with Sophie.

* * *

As Felix stormed out of the restaurant and turned to his left. As he was marching, some thugs ran up to him and dragged him in the alley way nearby. Felix fought back as he wrestled his way out of the bandits’ grip. He drew out his sword and cut down a few of them, but he was halted as a bulky thug grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up. Felix was about to slice him up, but another bandit disarmed him.

“We got you now, Fraldarius.” The giant thug holding him said. “Cornelia will be pleased when we bring you to her.

Felix snarled at him as he tried to pry the bandit’s hand off to no avail. A few minutes later, the woman Felix saw earlier was seen into view as she was dragging a passed-out Sylvain by the arms.

“Can you boys help me out with this hostage?” Sophie asked as she pointed at the past out redhead.

As the giant was distracted, Felix kicked him in the gut, which caused his captor to release him. The navy hair swordsman then retrieved his sword from the ground and killed off the rest of the thugs. Felix then rushed over to Sophie, as he pointed the sword at her and venomously said, “Release him, now! Or I will cut you down.”

Frightened by his words, Sophie dropped Sylvain on the ground and ran away. Felix crouched down by his friend, shook him, and demanded that he wake up. When nothing happened, the swordsman sighed and leaned his head over his friend’s chest to listen to a heartbeat. Felix did hear a throbbing of the heart, which made him feel relieved, but was still concerned that Sylvain was not waking up. Felix then brought redhead’s arms over his shoulders as he brought his friend onto his back. Sylvain was heavy to carry, but thankfully, the redhead brought his horse with him. As Felix approached the horse, which was tethered to a post, the navy-haired swordsman struggled to mount his redheaded friend. Once he got Sylvain on, Felix untethered the horse and climbed on top of it. Then he rode Sylvain’s horse back to Garreg Mach Monastery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could criticize me all you like. But at this point I don't care.


	7. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Bleeding Out
> 
> Felix and Sylvain were mortally wounded at their last battle.  
> The two of them spent their last moments with each other's company, until their lives bled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story contains blood and two major character deaths.  
> This story is also very short, but I just wanted to get the day out of the way.

The battle between the Kingdom and the Empire was over, but many casualties occurred. Sylvain was one of those who was severely wounded. He laid on the battlefield with fresh cuts on his body and his life bleeding away. Beside him was Felix, who was in the same circumstance. He laid there after he fought off the Imperial soldiers, that knocked Sylvain off his horse and stabbed him with their swords and lances. Felix had put up a good fight, but in the end, he had fallen after he killed the last troop. And there he was, bleeding his life away as he stared at his friend. In their last moments before their lives drifted from this reality, Sylvain weakly reached out his arm to Felix to hold his hand. The swordsman feebly took it, while he stared glumly at his friend.

“You really are a fool…” Felix sighed weakly. “Always reckless in battle… but always showing up when needed…”

“That’s what friends are for Felix…” Sylvain lightly chuckled as he smiled feebly. “Remember that promise we made… about sticking together… and then dying together…”

“I remember…” Felix softly replied.

“Well… I guess we made our ends of the bargain…” Sylvain let out another soft chuckle.

“It seems so…” Felix replied.

“Well… I’m glad we kept our promise… at the bitter end…”

“Me… too….”

The two men took their last moments with their each other’s company, until their lives bled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I could've written about something else for this day, (ex. Stitching Constance's mouth), but I wanted to write a story that says "The End" for being the last day.  
> Although this story is about death, it is also about spending time with friends or loved ones until they eventually die.  
> Time is running out and I encourage everyone to live to their fullest. (Even with the pandemic going on.)  
> I hope everyone is doing fine.  
> Thank you for reading this Whump series.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be working on my overdue Whumptober entries if anyone is wondering about that, but for now, this FE3H whump week is top priority. I'll try to get all the challenges done on time, but no promises. Last month may not be kind to me, but I am determined to get these stories done on time.


End file.
